1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container, more particularly to a container having a cap member which can be rotated in order to evacuate air in the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional container is shown to comprise a container body 1 and a lid 12 disposed on a top open end of the container body 1. A piston type pumping device 11 is mounted on the lid 12 in order to suck out air from the container, thereby resulting in a vacuum in the container. Therefore, the contents in the container can be protected from moisture in the air, thereby prolonging the shelf life of the contents. However, the pumping device 11 is bulky, and a large working space is required when the pumping device 11 is operated.